Herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1) and Herpes simplex virus type 2 (HSV-2) are common human pathogens and cause a variety of clinical illnesses, including oral-facial infections, genital herpes, ocular infections, herpes encephalitis, and neonatal herpes. HSV-1 is more frequently associated with non-genital infection and is mostly acquired during childhood via nonsexual contact. In the last decade, however, it has become an important cause of genital herpes. HSV-2 is the cause of most cases of genital herpes, and it infects an estimated 500,000 persons annually in the United States. Despite the availability of antiviral agents to treat HSV disease, genital HSV-2 infections have remained a persistent problem with a seroprevalence of approximately 17% among 14-49 year old subjects in the United States, with much greater prevalence rates in parts of South America and Africa.
Methods for preventing primary (first time) infection and preventing recurrences of HSV-1 and HSV-2 are urgently needed in the art.
Herpes simplex virus is also a major risk factor for Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection. Individuals who are seropositive for HSV-2 have a 2-fold increased risk of acquiring HIV. Acquisition rates appear greatest following initial HSV-2 infection, when HSV-2 reactivation is most frequent. Treatments and vaccine strategies aimed at reducing HSV infection may prevent HIV transmission, acquisition, and disease progression.